Sarah
by janesbiotch
Summary: Someone has been found sleeping in Patrick Jane's bed but that's the least of his problems. Read to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what you are thinking how can I be starting yet another story? I looked and others have lots of stories going on at once and I think right now I have three man ones so I'm going to drop one of those and have this one as a front runner with The Lies That Jane Told Me. This has been going on in my head for so long and I think that is part of the reason why I'm having writer's block. So I shall post this chapter and see if you like it. Later I will be posting the next chapter of The Lies….

Chapter 1: Someone's Sleeping in My Bed

To say that Teresa Lisbon was worried about her consultant was an understatement. She quickly glanced at her calendar and her heart sank a little. It was May; May was always the hardest for Jane. It was his birthday, and it also was the birthday of his daughter Charlotte. She supposed that the six years that sweet Charlotte had lived and having a birthday as the same time as her father had been fun, but now she could understand why he hated this month. For the past four years when she finally found out what this month meant to Jane she felt it was her duty as his boss and best friend to try and distract him. She would have been sixteen today. Distractions aren't working.

"Jane I'm heading out to interview the wife, care to come?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

Patrick Jane wasn't really listening to anything that had been going on all day. It was around ten in the morning and the day was going nowhere fast. It was his birthday today. He was 46, and he should've been happy but he wasn't. It was also the birthday of his daughter. He knew that Lisbon had been trying to figure out the dates for the longest times. She wanted to know the day of his birth and also of his daughter; they wanted to make him forget. They couldn't though, didn't they understand that? He'd never forget.

"No thank you. In fact I think I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling to well Lisbon." He said giving her his best miserable face.

She took a good look at him and he did look a bit ragged. Before she knew it she had walked over and touched his brow, and he did feel a bit hot. They could do this work without him if he was really ill.

"Sure Jane, when I'm done here I'll drive out to your apartment to check on you." She assured her.

"No need, besides I won't be there, I think I'm going to take a little drive out to my old place." He got up and exited the bullpen. He was gone before she even had time to reply to that.

*Sarah*

She had been running. That was the thing she had been running so long that she was afraid that if she stopped he'd catch her. She couldn't believe how easy it was to escape. That was what had her scared, if it was so easy had he been following her? He liked mind games, that was what he did every day and she was his biggest player. He would taunt her and make her think that she had finally found a way home just to come back and crush it but he had left her alone. Left her alone with money that he was going to pay one of his puppets, she had been good for a whole year and he trusted her. This was his biggest mistake.

So she took the money and she had been running ever since. Hitchhiking and making her way to California. This is where'd she be safe, this was where he lived. She didn't care what her captor said, he would see her and he would love her and they'd be a family again. They had to be, she was his princess.

She found the house and it looked just like she'd remembered. The little fragments that remained in her memory palace, lots of the doors were locked but the ones that she left open were of this place. This place and that man, she remembered watching him play with his daughter. She knew he'd help her.

She was surprised to find the door locked and it didn't seem like anyone was home. No one was home but being with that man for so long she knew how to pick a lock if need be. She quickly got in and stopped in her tracks at how bare the place was. There was nothing there. She looked to the kitchen and she saw a white cardigan on a chair. It brought tears to her eyes, and she didn't know why. Then there was the little bicycle that sat at the stairs. She knew it too, but from when and how? What was her story to all of this? Sometimes everything in her mind was crystal clear and at other times it was all jumbled. He told her she was dead, but if she was moving around so freely could she really be dead? Is this how ghosts roam the earth?

She quickly ran up the stairs and got to the last door on the end. Her body was running towards it but her mind was telling her that she didn't want to enter. She was tired and she saw a mattress. She felt tired all of a sudden, and she crawled towards it just to rest her eyes for a moment. There was a blanket as well. She would just rest our eyes for a moment.

*Sarah*

Teresa Lisbon had finally made her way back to her desk after a busy day of crime fighting. She had to give herself a pat on the back, she had done all the work with her team and she didn't need to call Jane once. He wasn't even there anyways he was five hours away in Malibu. She knew that he'd be different when he came back. He was sad when he left but whatever is actually deep in the heart of that house always tends to brighten his mood she just needed to find out something to do for his birthday day. It was coming up soon.

She turned to her calendar to see when it was he knew it was this week and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't coming up this week, it was in fact today. How had she forgotten that? That's also when she noticed the note on her desk nicely written in Jane's scroll. She opened it with shaky hands:

My Dearest Teresa,

Today is my birthday Teresa, I'm 45 years young. I know you have often wondered how old I was in fact, since you know that a lot of facts in my file are those of fiction. Charlotte would have been 16, and I've realized that I've wasted so much time.

I've spent the last years not really living. I've been so caught up in catching Red John that I've forgotten that I was still alive. I'm what they call a survivor but I haven't been surviving I've been dead.

The time has been taking its toll lately. I have loved working with you and you have become such a big part of my life, you've been my rock, you've been the only one keeping me sane and alive for so long and for that I thank you.

Now I know by now you've realized what this is, and I just want to say that I'm sorry and don't cry. I know that this I pretty much making what played out with your father flash before your eyes and I'm sorry but this can't be helped.

Every day I find myself falling more and more in love with you and it's so wrong. You deserve a stable person to love you, someone who can spend every day just telling you how special you are and that you matter and that can't be me. Sure I could do it but, I'd spend most of the time paranoid to the fact that Red John will probably find and murder you. He'd probably wait until I was good and happy and we've started a family of our own and then he'd take you from me and losing the person that I love again would truly destroy me so I'm doing you a favor, I'm going to go.

It's time that I join them Teresa, although isn't it true that because of what I'm about to do I'll end up in hell? Well considering my odds it's fine, I've pretty much been there for longest time anyway

I love you Teresa, don't worry this time I won't take it back

She was numb. She couldn't breathe or think, and she knew where she had to get. She looked at her clock and knew that he had a three hour start and it would probably be too late. It didn't matter she had to get there.

*Sarah*

He walked up the pathway leading to his house with a heavy heart. He scolded himself over and over again. How could he do something like that? He knew what her father had done, and now he had done the same thing. Whispered sweet words of love that can never be and then he'd leave her to have to identify his body. He was a bastard and he knew it, but it didn't matter he would be a dead one soon.

He took out the contents of his bag, which was three bottles of he prescribed sleeping pills. They had stopped working as much and he stopped using them but just kept filling the prescription. Now he had more than enough to get this started. He quickly down six with the scotch and walked up the steps happily whistling tune.

He walked into that familiar bedroom and just when he thought he could never get shocked anymore upon entering this room he stopped dead in his tracks.

*Sarah*

Teresa Lisbon was doing two things and she drove that were very dangerous. She was speeding and she was crying. How could he do this to her? Didn't he care about her feelings? Of course not, it's all about him all the time. She had to walk on eggshells because she didn't want anything to upset him. He constantly through his women in her face first Kristina and then Lorelei. Sure in the end they both paid with their live but that wasn't the point. The only time he even mentioned he loved her he shoots her in the chest and then recants. A real son of a bitch is what he was and now he was going to tell her he loved her and kill himself? No she refused to let that happen.

She nearly had a heart attack when her cellphone rang.

"Lisbon." She answered.

"Lisbon I have a problem here." Jane slurred into the speaker.

She had never been so thrilled and angry in her life to hear such a voice on the other end. She slowed down a little. If he was talking to her he was still alive.

"Jane, you are going to have more than a problem when I get my hands on you."

"Oh I see you've found my note, we have bigger problems than that. You have to get to my house, there's a dirty girl in my bed." He continued to slur.

"What do you mean dirty? Jane is there a prostitute there with you?" she asked in disbelief but really what else could a dirty girl be?

"Dirty girl Lisbon, I mean literally dirty. Dirty hair, dirty clothes, dirty face, she needs a bath Lisbon I think she has a smell but I came home to kill myself and she's lying in my spot. I have to die in my spot." He stated as if it was the most logical thing ever.

That's when she noticed the slurring of his voice, it had been intensifying.

"Jane, what have you done? Have you taken something?" she asked once again stepping on the gas, something told her that maybe she did need to speed.

"I took some sleepy meds for my insomnia, a lot of it. I had scotch too, how do you drink the stuff it's nasty." He yawned.

"No don't get sleepy! Tell me about this girl does she look hurt?" she asked keeping him focused and on the phone.

"I don't know if she's hurt. I thought Goldilocks was supposed to be blonde. I guess my bed was just right." He giggled. Should he be giggling?

"I'm practically there just sit tight I'll be there real soon."

She didn't know where he had gone when he left but it was a good thing he didn't go directly home. She was twenty minutes from his house because of his detour.

"Lisbon, I don't feel too well. I think there's something wrong with my stomach and I'm sleepy." He yawned again.

"Jane I'm practically there don't go to sleep. If you go to sleep she might hurt you."

"What? Should I tie her up or something, you think she might have a gun, I mean she's a street person Lisbon, and she's in my bed!" he answered panic now.

Try as she might she just couldn't stop the smile that came to her face imagining a panicked Jane towering over the sleeping girl.

"I'm here Jane, I'm coming up. Come down and open the door." She replied.

She waited but there was no answer.

"Jane! Jane wake up!" she shouted.

Once again there was no reply and she jumped from her car and headed up the steps leading to his home.

A/N: Comments are love. What do you think? Should I continue? Too many stories? What?


	2. Big Old Bumps and Stomach Pump

A/N: I can't believe that people like my story. So you know now the pressure is on. I wanted to get this second chapter out and on time so here it is I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Big Old Bumps and Stomach Pumps

Patrick Jane opened his eyes and was stunned at what was playing out before him. He hadn't died, he remembered that he had taken some pills and then there was someone in his bed, that was it someone was asleep in his bed.

When he sat up to try and get out of bed he was shocked that he couldn't get up because he had been restrained to the bed. Restraints made him think of another time that he was tied down and before he knew it he was lost in a world that he didn't want to be in and he could feel the anxiety building.

*Sarah*

"Did you really have to restrain him like that?" she asked Dr. Meyers of Malibu Memorial Hospital.

"Mrs. Lisbon, you called an ambulance and we got there your husband was lying in a pool of his own vomit. He had taken sleeping pills. It's mandatory for us to keep him for a Psych Evaluation." He told her in a calming voice.

She had almost corrected him when she realized that she had told them she was his wife to allow herself access to him once they got at the hospital. She hadn't taken the time to call anyone back at the CBI yet she could handle this herself.

"What about the girl?" she asked concerning the teenager who was unconscious when she got there.

"I noticed your badge. Was she some sort of witness to something because whoever had her really did a number on her."

"When Jane got home he had found her asleep in his bed. What's wrong with her? Why was she unconscious?"

"The poor girl is dehydrated, and she's got a lot of cuts and bruises and other injuries that needed to be taken care of but sadly weren't. I hate to say this but she was sexually assaulted as well, more than once. She's a fighter, and I guess when she made it there she just couldn't take it anymore and just collapsed. We're giving her some fluids getting her electrolytes up and then she should be coming around."

Teresa couldn't believe what had happened to that poor girl. She was trying not to think about a certain blonde who had tried to kill himself, but he was still in on her mind as well.

"About Patrick, he really doesn't need to be held for a psych evaluation. He's just been going through some things. It's his birthday today. He's also in mourning over his daughter, are you familiar with the serial killer Red John?" she asked hoping she didn't have to explain herself.

"I was here that night. I never noticed, I mean I didn't pay much attention when I was in there earlier. You mean that was Patrick Jane. He was so broken up when he came in that night. You know he didn't know that the little girl was dead and no one at the house had the heart to tell him, they just put her on a gurney and let him come here with her. Then we pronounced her dead here and that's when he snapped. It took about seven orderlies to get him on a gurney before we could sedate him. I wonder what happened to him. So he's doing well now, all things considered of course?" he asked.

"Yes and the whole taking of the pills was an accident. He suffers from horrible insomnia. If you get a blood test then you will know that he has a prescription."

Lisbon knew that she was lying but she just needed to get Jane back to her place and she would watch him to make sure nothing else like this happened. It would be easy she had been watching and learning from him over the years. She had learned how to talk her way out of things and she would get them to release her husband in her care. They just had too. Just as she could see the doctor was going to see things her way she saw a whole bunch of personnel running down the hall, towards Jane's room.

"Damn it." She sighed and took off down the corridor as well.

*Sarah*

Sarah Jones woke up on the verge of screaming. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. She knew the drill, she had been having nightmares her whole life and she knew that if he heard her things would get nasty, real nasty. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the room that she normally slept in. She looked down and the sheets were nicer, and the bed was softer. Then he noticed the white walls and realized that she was in a hospital.

She had to get out of there, she thought that she would get to talk to him before he went to a hospital. Explain everything and get him to believe her but this was unexpected. She had gotten tired, and fallen asleep. He wondered where he was. She figured that he would stay buy her bedside, that he'd know. She quickly hopped from the bed but not before pulling the IV from her arm. She had to find her, he would keep her safe.

*Sarah*

Teresa Lisbon could say that she was more than shocked to find about four strong people trying to hold one Patrick Jane down on the bed. She looked to her left and saw a woman readying a syringe.

"What's that?" she asked.

"He's having some kind of panic attack, he doesn't want to be here but we need him to relax. Does he have a problem with hospitals?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. He's terrified of them, after he lost his wife he had a little problem, he had to stay in one for a while." she stated. She hoped that Jane would understand that she only told the doctor so that they would understand where he was coming from and she could get him released faster.

Jane could feel the murky haze that the drug they had given him was having on him. He thought to himself should they really be giving someone who had just tried to kill himself this strong of a narcotic. At that moment though he didn't care, he was feeling the kind of high he hadn't felt in the longest time. He was just about to slip into a wonderful oblivion but his eyes met green eyes standing in the doorway.

They had given her a bath and now he got a good look at her face, she was beautiful. She had shoulder length auburn hair with natural blonde highlights. It was naturally curly, so it just bounced all over the place. She was tall, and extremely skinny, he guess that whoever had been keeping her didn't care about feeding her that much. She smiled at him and that's when she saw it. She had two little dimples in her cheeks and more importantly, she had one in her chin just like him. It was at that very moment he could feel his throat closing up.

She had found him, and he was looking right at her. Her head hurt, he wondered if they noticed the big bump he had on the back of her head or not. They hadn't put anything on it so maybe they hadn't. She was sure she had a concussion. She had had concussions before, so many she couldn't count but none of that mattered, he was there. The man, the man that he hated, the man that she had to get to be safe, he would keep her safe she just knew it. He was staring at her. She watched as all these different feelings danced over his face. Confusion, sadness, recognition, and then finally the last one of horror, why did he fear her? She had to do something

"Daddy!" she shouted running towards his bed.

Lisbon thought that her head was going to explode. First it was Jane and hi meltdown about being in a hospital and all of a sudden the mystery girl is running towards the bed screaming daddy. What the hell was going on?

Patrick Jane was trying to get away. Everything was all wrong, the medicine he took mixed with whatever they were giving him was messing with his mind. That couldn't be Charlotte. Charlotte was dead, he had held her body in his hands until they forcibly took her away, and he had watched her lowered to the ground in a white coffin alongside her mother. She was not Charlotte, she wasn't. He was cracking up, he was going to have to go back.

"Get her away from me! She's not real! You're dead! You're dead!" he shouted trying to climb up out of the bed.

He wanted to get away but they were holding him down. They were shouting and he couldn't think, he couldn't think. She was standing right there and it looked like everyone could see her but she couldn't be real. It was a trick, it was one of Red John' tricks. He had to get up pretty early to fool Patrick Jane and he wasn't falling for this.

"Get her out of here." Dr. Meyers shouted in Teresa's direction.

She gladly got to her feet and grabbed the girl to take her back to her room. It was harder than she thought it would be because she was crying and trying to get from the man who was currently fighting to get a far away from her as he could. All she knew that just when she thought things would get better once they had pumped Jane's stomach for the sleeping pills, but seems like it was all just beginning.

A/N: I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened but something just tells me this chapter sucked big time. Seem like it's all over the place and doesn't come out the way I wanted it to be. All will be explained soon I promise. If you haven't figured it out Sarah is Charlotte but this is only the beginning and I assure you it won't be all sunshine lollipop and rainbows. Also as you can tell the reunion won't be happy anytime soon because well Jane thinks he's cracking up.


	3. Who are You?

Chapter 3: Who are You?

Teresa Lisbon knew that she might be scaring the young girl but she had no other choice. She walked in there screaming for her daddy. How could she do something like that? Everyone knew that Charlotte died that night; she had the crime scene photo etched into her mind so she knew that she was dead. She had a grave for god sakes, no this was Red John. He was playing a game, a game she didn't like.

"So what did he tell you to do? Told you to come here and tell him you were his daughter, and then what?" she asked to the girl on the bed.

Sarah Jones was scared. She was scared because she was going to get caught and things weren't going the way that she thought. When she would dream at night and not wake up in a nightmare she often thought that she would be reunited with her father and that he'd be happy that she survived but now things don't look so good. Seems like he was right and that he didn't want her, that to him she was dead and buried.

_**Flashback**_

_She watched closely as he watched her from the corner of the room. He was wearing that smile that she hated again. He had brought her food but she was going to eat it. Food let to kisses, and kisses led to hugs and hugs lead too…she didn't want to think about it._

"_Don't you want something to eat?" he asked her gently._

"_I want daddy." She replied._

"_Oh sweetheart, I told you your daddy doesn't want you anymore. You're mine, I'm going to be your daddy now."_

"_You're lying! He would never give me away I'm his princess." She sobbed._

_He looked in the face of this child and for a minute he thought that maybe what he was doing was wrong. Maybe he should've killed her right along with her mother. Patrick Jane had been mourning her for the past three years and what had he gotten out of it? A stubborn child that no matter how he hurt her both physically and mentally she was still holding on hope for a man to come a rescue her. No, he could break her, he would break her and in the end she would be the final nail in Patrick Jane' coffin._

"_Fine then don't eat!" he shouted rushing and grabbing the little girl in his grasp._

"_Why are you doing this?" the nine year old screamed in his face._

"_I'm teaching a fake a lesson. If he would just have kept his mouth shut you would still be with your mother, but because he had to run his big mouth, I'm sorry, really sorry about what had to happen to you. I want you to always remember that he did this to you. Your daddy is why I hurt you." He drug her from her room kicking and screaming, he would make her realize that he was never coming for her._

_**Now**_

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Teresa asked her breaking her from her daydream.

Sarah Jones looked at this woman, trying to figure out who was she exactly. She wore a badge and carried a gun so she knew that he was a cop. She knew that she must be with her father in some way. She was protective, and she noticed the way that she had been almost in tears when they had to hold him down on the bed. She would admit that was cutting through her very soul to see. Could she trust this woman? She was no dummy; she knew soon that the truth would come out. Now it was time to go for shock.

"Are you fucking him?" she asked stone-faced.

Teresa's temper had been flaring for a while now and when this little monster asked such a question it took all of her willpower not to smack her face. It was no one's business if she and Patrick were involved. They weren't of course but this was not this girl's business. It was no one's business, who the hell did this girl think she was.

"I ask again who you are." Teresa asked through clenched teeth.

"He called me Sarah. Sarah Jones is the name on my ID; he likes to tell people that I'm his daughter. Others he tells I'm his wife, but that's when the people he's around like to get touchy, no one is allowed to touch me like that, no one but him. He thought I was on his side but I fooled him, I got away. I earned his trust you know, I smiled when he told me to, and did what he asked. After a while it got easy, and he told me every day, he told me how much he loved me. I told him that I loved him, even though I was looking for the perfect moment to cut his throat." She stated that last bit she practically spat out.

"Who?"

"Red John, he's an evil man and he wants to hurt him and I won't let him I won't let him get him. I'm strong, a lot stronger than you think and I'm here now everything I going to be alright. He got my mom but he will not get my dad. I won't let anyone stand in my way when it comes to being with him. Not even you."

Teresa tried her best not to be afraid of this frail shadow of a girl that sat before her, but her eyes. Her deep blue green eyes said that she was serious about what she said. Sarah Jones, what did that name mean? Did Jane, have another daughter that he didn't tell anyone about? She had so many questions, but thing was a small part of her was too frightened of the girl to even ask.

"How are we feeling?" Dr. Meyers asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine. How's Patrick?" she asked.

"Your father is resting comfortably. We gave him a pretty strong sedative. Now your mother is a cop so I haven't called child services, but the two of you need to stop beating around the bush and tell me what went on in that house tonight?" he asked concerned.

"She is not my mother!" Sarah shouted clearly upset.

"Dr. Meyers, why are you referring to her as his daughter? I told you my husband found her sleeping in his bed tonight, he had no idea who she is." Teresa stated.

"See for yourself Agent Lisbon, blood tests don't lie, Patrick Jane is the father of young Ms. Jones here." He stated showing her some tests they had run.

She was no doctor but she had seen this kind of thing before and half of her DNA strand was identical to Patrick Jane. Teresa wanted answer and she wanted them now.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted at the young girl unable to hold her temper any longer.

"My name is Sarah Jones. I use to be Charlotte Jane.

Both Teresa and Dr. Meyers stood there stunned staring at the little girl.

A/N: What did you think comments are love?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for your kind words. All will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Sorry there will be no Jane once more in this chapter but he will be back in the next. I'm posting this chapter now because there will be no post for this one tomorrow the next two chapters I post will be for The Lies that Jane Told Me. That one is heating up pretty good lots of steamy Jisbon moments coming up. Can you say sponge bath? Enough about that lets get back to the story shall we?

Chapter 4:

It was her birthday and she had been so good that he decided that he would give her a treat. He had brought her a new dress, and he was going to take her to the theatre. She loved the theatre. She loved watching operas and her favorite was The Phantom of the Opera and since she had been such a good girl for over a year he would give her this treat. He found pleasure in the fact that every birthday he would take her someplace special and her face would light up like a candle, and somewhere not far from here Patrick Jane cried for yet another year he didn't have his dear sweet Charlotte. It was fine, there was no Charlotte only Sarah.

The moment he opened the front door he knew that she was gone. No one had been there for days, and he knew that she had failed the final test. He left money for her to escape, and she did. He was deeply disappointed and for a few seconds he thought he might cry because of the loss, but then he decided that to see her blood mingled with her father as they both died would be fitting, fitting indeed.

*Sarah*

Charlotte Jane. The blood test had sad that she was Charlotte Jane, well no it didn't. What it said was that she was Patrick Jane's daughter. That didn't mean anything, Patrick was one for telling lies, what if this was the poor daughter of some carnie and Red John had gotten her and then well, she knew what they said the poor girl had been through. What if he's the daughter that he never knew he had.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Sarah said from the bed.

"I just don't know what to say, but I do know that another blood test will be done by the labs at the CBI, and I'll supervise it. I mean Red John has men everywhere, he could easily be paying someone off about the results."

"You go ahead and do that. Why would I lie? Why would anyone want to be Charlotte Jane? You have no idea what happened to me. I want to be with my dad, you can't keep me prisoner here forever." She spat at Lisbon.

She looked at the little girl and she had a point. She couldn't keep her prisoner in her room all day. That's not what she was doing though; the doctor said that she needed rest. She was letting her rest and she was letting Jane rest as well, because truth be told only he could tell if this was Charlotte or not. He did seem to have an reaction to her, but why doesn't she look like any of the photos she's seen of her? Forget about that actually, there was a body with Angela Jane in that bed. Jane knew his daughter, right?

*Sarah*

Patrick Jane slowly felt himself coming back to reality. He immediately stiffened on the bed when he noticed the white walls and beeping of some kind of monitor. He looked around in the room and found that he was strapped tightly to a bed. It all came crashing back to him; he had tried to kill himself. He called Lisbon and she came, she always came when he called, but this was different. Charlotte, he remembered now, his beautiful Charlotte. She came looking every bit like her mother, and that made him remember something from so long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Patrick Jane ran after Charlotte as she pedaled harder and harder giggling. Her luscious blonde locks shined in the sunlight as a photographer nearby snapped shot after shot. To anyone looking they looked truly happy, father and daughter in a little afternoon playtime while her father took a break from filming his successful TV show. To Angela Ruskin, it was one more nail in the coffin to the marriage of her and her husband._

"_What the hell is this Patrick?" she asked gesturing towards the crew taking over her background._

"_Stanley thought it would be a good idea to get some new shots and this time use Charlotte. It would be good for the upcoming special." He smiled._

"_What happened to her hair?"_

"_Now I didn't know they were doing that, I went out to get the bike and when I came back he had done it. It's not permanent. They said that it just, well look at us." He stated gesturing towards Charlotte riding her bicycle."_

"_You dyed her hair! Patrick you can't stand around and let people do these things. I don't like what is happening to you."_

"_It's just a hairstyle Angela! Stop making more out of it then it is. Now if you just let me get through this and will all over." He snapped._

"_Fine, I need to get upstairs anyways, I have my first client in about an hour, have them gone by then. When you're finished, send up Charlotte we can work on our scales." She made her way upstairs to her music room._

_**Now**_

He opened his eyes again and this time he was shocked to see who was sitting beside him.

"Hi." She spoke gently.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked harshly snatching his hand away.

"Listen to me, I don't know how else to prove to you that I'm your daughter, but I am. Your bodyguard is talking to the doctor, she wants to have a person from where you work come in and do another blood tests. I agree, no matter how many you do I'm still going to be your daughter."

Jane looked at this girl and she was every bit of her mother. He knew that the last time he had seen her she was blonde. It hadn't grown out since that damn photo shoot. That shoot alone was helping to already destroy his shaky marriage. She was right there and yet he would not let his heart believe.

"I know that you are starting believe and for that I'm truly thankful. You get some rest." She told him kissing him on the cheek.

Patrick watched her as she walked away. He wondered how long had she been sitting there? How did she get past Lisbon? How was all of the affecting Lisbon? Finally if all panned out and she was in fact his daughter, what had Red John done to her this entire time he had her.

A/N: I know that I said Jane wouldn't appear in this chapter but in the end he did. I apologize for getting this chapter late. I wanted to get something out and I am truly half asleep writing it. So yea he was in this chapter but he did absolutely nothing. My muse is trying to slip but I promise to get back this one soon. Tell me what you think good or bad.


	5. Charlotte Anne Jane

Chapter 5: Charlotte Anne Jane

Charlotte Anne Jane. That is who she was and she knew it. Every day he tried more and more to convince her that she wasn't. Her name was Sarah Jones and she was his for using. He would use her anyway he wanted. She could be his daughter if he chose and on rare occasions he would use her as a bride. Those days she tried to forget. He taught her his way of life and what he believed in. The thing he believed in and was the most passionate about what Patrick Jane.

Patrick Jane. A man that on the outside looked as innocent as they came. He had a beautiful wife and a loving daughter. Every day he would get on TV and he would help grieving people talk to their love ones who had crossed over to the other side. God had given him a precious gift and he was using it for good. He was a man that was adored by many. That was what everyone saw but it was far from the truth.

Patrick Jane was a con artist. He had ran away from the carnival with the love of his life claiming that he no longer could deal with the games that her father had him playing only to continue them on a larger level. He conned many people out of their money while claiming to help them. Giving them false hope and breaking up families left and right. Doing all of this for fame and fortune and now realizing how it was slowly destroying his own family. Not knowing what it was doing to his wife and how she thought about taking their daughter every day and running.

Charlotte loved her daddy. No matter what other's thought about him she loved him. He was the man that although he was gone in the days of the week, he devoted his weekends to her. She loved daddy weekends. He took her to the park, and helped her make her very own kite. He taught her to roller skate, and he promised that when she was a little bigger and the winter came that she would be able to learn how to figure skate. She wanted to learn how to figure skate so that she could do figure 8's. He promised that if she was good and listened to what her mother said that she could have anything that she wanted. He loved her, he tucked her in at night and he promised to keep her safe forever she was his princess.

*Sarah*

It got harder and harder everyday believing that she could be anyone's princess when this was her life. She didn't know how long it had been since that horrible night. She closed her eyes tightly trying not to think about the night he came. She had just taken a bath and crawled in bed with her mother. She had held her close and sang to her as she felt herself drift off. She had been waiting for her daddy to come home, he had called and said that he had to meet with Uncle Marshall to talk about his TV show and then he would come to tuck her in.

Then she must have fallen asleep because she woke up to her mother screaming. She was screaming to the top of her lungs and when she closed her eyes she saw him standing over her. He had a mask on his face, and he a knife, a big pointy knife and it was covered in blood. At first she didn't understand the blood, it took her a long time being here in this room to understand what that was. He had stabbed her mommy so many times and she wasn't moving anymore. She had shaken her and she didn't move, which was weird because her eyes were open. She was looking right at her, but she wasn't.

The man with the mask had taken her with him. He told her that he was taking her to her daddy but he didn't he took her to this room and told her that he was her daddy now. The room was nice, it had a big bed and there was a huge bunny in the corner that had a real moving head, but she wanted daddy. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep at night praying that her daddy would come and rescue her, but he never came. He never came when she cried, he never came when she screamed, he never came if she pretended to be a good girl and did what he said, she never came when he…

"Sarah!" Lisbon shouted causing her to startle awake.

Lisbon would admit that she felt a bit guilty from waking the girl. She had curled on her side in the bed, and she looked as innocent as an angel, but she wasn't. She was sent there by Red John. She knew that she was up to no good.

"Come on, I thought you would want to go down to the cafeteria and get something eat." Lisbon said sweetly.

"Oh so I'm not confined to my room anymore, I'm no longer your prisoner?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"I just thought that maybe you were hungry. I figured I would take you downstairs, buy you a burger, and maybe you convince me into believing that you are in fact Charlotte Jane."

*Sarah*

When Patrick Jane opened his eyes again he was in a room alone. There was no Lisbon, no Charlotte, maybe it all had been a dream. He looked down and he was no longer wearing his suit but a hospital gown. He went to reach for his hair but he was restrained. He was back; he was back in that horrible place. Had he never gotten out, was Lisbon a figment of his imagination? Had he been there the whole time? He was beginning to panic; he had to get out of there!

"Mr. Jane, it's good to see you more lucid, do you know why you're here?"

Jane took a few deep breaths to calm down after realizing that he was not back in that horrible institution. Then flashes took over of phone calls and dirty girls, and his said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Lisbon, I need Lisbon." He whispered before turning away from the nurse.

*Sarah*

Lisbon sat across from the little girl as she frantically ate the cheeseburger and fries like she hadn't ate in days. She truly was beautiful. She had long brown hair that was like ringlets near the bottom. She had Jane's eyes that were what was the most hypnotizing of all. Every time she told herself that this girl can't possibly be a Jane all she had to do was look in those deep blue green eyes and she would know the truth. She was a Jane, but was she Charlotte?

"Your mother, when we found her she wasn't alone." there she had said it.

"I know. I didn't in the beginning, I kept telling him that I was his princess and I knew that he would come for me, because well he was my daddy. So one day he told me, I had to be about thirteen or something and he told me that he would never come for me because he had already buried his little girl."

Lisbon was stunned. She didn't really know what to say after that. She tried to imagine a little girl who waited every day for her father to come and rescue only to in the end find out that he wouldn't come for her because he thought she was dead.

"Do you have any idea? I mean who was it?"

"He never told me that. Just said that a little girl was lying in box somewhere and my dad was crying for her thinking it was me."

Lisbon closed her eyes tight and looked away. She was trying to keep her tears at bay but how could you not feel for a little girl who had been through so much.

"I don't need nor want your pity. I did what I had to do to survive and picked the perfect opportunity to get away so that I can be with Patrick and if you think that you can take that away from me you're sadly mistaken. I will go through you or anyone that I have to go through to get him." She spat at her.

Lisbon realized that you really had to talk to this girl with kid's gloves because one minute she was docile and the next she was hostile. She figured it was a captivity thing. Red John was a sick bastard and there was no telling what this girl hand been through, that's why she had to keep her away from her father. At least for a little while, and then they would have to dig up the bodies. Would Jane go for that, they would need DNA to make sure that she was Charlotte. Sure her DNA strain matched Jane's but did the other match Angela Ruskin's? It was no secret that Patrick Jane had a shady past. Truth be told she was always waiting for a little Jane to pop up for years now.

"Agent Lisbon." A nurse came out of nowhere pulling her from her thoughts.

"He's awake and a bit agitated, he asked for you and now he hasn't said a word since. Could you please come, he needs you?

She didn't have to be told twice, she quickly got up and wasn't surprised when a certain brunette stood along with her.

"You stay here. There were drugs in his system and he's had a rough night. I don't know how much he remembers. Stay here finish your burger and then I'll come back after I have warned him." She smiled at the frazzled teen.

Charlotte wanted to tell her that she couldn't keep her from him. That she had no authority what so ever to keep her from her father but there was something in her face. Something in her eyes, maybe that was the compassion that she needed. Maybe Teresa Lisbon would be an ally.

"Okay, just, do whatever you can to make him realize that I'm real, because I am real. I'm his Charlie and I'm back for good."

Teresa couldn't help but smile at the determination in her voice. That was yet something else that was making her cut down every bit of doubt she had in her mind.

"I will. Just stay here okay." She told her once more and she walked away.

^Sarah*

Red John returned to the bedroom that young Charlotte Jane had been using for the past decade. A part of his heart truly ached for her, he had calmed down after he had made the decision to mingle her blood with her father's. He realized that death would be too quick for them, it made him recall something, something that would make the game even sweeter.

_**Flashback**_

_He had entered the room where the sweet blonde had been sleeping. She really was a stubborn little thing for a ten year old; she still refused to sleep in the nice bed that he had given her._

"_Sarah sweetie, don't you like the bed I brought for you?"_

"_I want my daddy, I don't want anything from you!" she spat._

_Oh she really did make the game fun. It had been five years and he still hadn't broken her yet. Maybe the relationship she and her father shared really ran deep. Maybe he loved her a lot more than Angela._

"_Sweetie I told you, your daddy gave you to me. He didn't want you anymore, it's time you became my little princess."_

"_You're such a liar. My daddy would never give me up, I'm his little princess. You're the wolf, the big bad wolf and he is going to find me and then me and him and mommy we're going to be a family again. Then he's going to put you in jail because bad people go to jail." She explained._

"_Bad people go to jail. The police will come and they will take you away."_

"_I am the police and no one is coming for you because I killed your mommy and if you don't behave right now I'm going to kill you too!" he growled at the little girl._

_She flinched and did her best to crawl towards the wall. She began to strap at it like she had done every day. It was involuntary. She thought that she could scratch her way out of the room to the other side. It was sad really. She was truly beautiful, and if she played her cards right he could be a good daddy to her. She would love him in the end. She would love him._

_He took a coin that he had in his pocket and began to flick and back and forth very slowly. He made sure that it was gleam her direction, and just on cue she began to stare at him and his coin almost as if she was in a trance._

"_That's it Sarah, do you see how the coin shines as it passes over my hand slowly?" he asked calmly._

"_Yes." She replied as she unfolded herself and came closer so that she could really get a good look._

"_Very good, now you and I are going to play a little game. Do you wanna play a little game with me?" he asked again._

"_I like games." She smiled._

_When he looked at her he saw it, she really was a beautiful little girl. It was her eyes and her face that stopped him from being able to kill her that night. He was an awful person that he knew, but he could never kill a little girl. No he would do something for worse than that. He would love her, he would love her more than Patrick Jane ever could and in the end that would be his downfall._

"_Okay, first rule of the game. Your name is not Charlotte, Charlotte is gone. Your name is Sarah. Do you understand?" he asked still flipping the coin. He took a bell from out of his other pocket and rang it twice._

"_Now what's rule number one?" he asked gently._

"_My name is Sarah."_

"_Good girl." He cooed ringing the bell again. Oh yes this was going to be fun._

_**Present Time**_

He went to the closet in the room and pulled out a box he kept on the top shelf. Inside was a lot of different bells in various sizes, oh yes this was going to be fun.

*Sarah*

Teresa Lisbon approached Patrick Jane's bed with that feeling of déjà vu. It was just like when he ingested the belladonna and had to be tied to the bed. His suit was missing this time of course, but his hair was unruly which gave him that boy like cherub look that she could tell herself that she loved. He looked terrible and they warned him that although all the drugs were pumped from his system that things still might be a bit off for him.

"How you doing Jane?" she asked as she approached the bed taking his hand in hers.

"Lisbon, I didn't mean it. It's just too much, I…I…I miss them so much." He sobbed openly.

Teresa knew that it was truly getting to him and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. She remembered how happy he was when he had taken that drug and had seen his Charlotte once again. She was a delusion and he wanted to cling to it as long as he possibly could. She remembered catching him on two occasions after that high as a kite of the stuff. She didn't tell anyone though. She just sat with him, and held him each time it wore off and she still hadn't returned. She had the power to take away some of his pain. She had to power to see a part of the Jane she never met.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I…It was my birthday day yesterday, Charlotte's too. She would've been 16, I went to the house to end it all. I'm just so tired." He told her his eyes drooping.

"Wait! Jane do you remember what happened when you go to the house?" she asked him calmly. If he didn't remember she wasn't going to spring it on him.

"There was a girl in my bad. She was filthy. She didn't look like she had a bath in days she was…" his words were cut off as his body tensed on the bed. The monitor over his bed began to beep erratically.

"Ma'am step away." A nurse stated pulling her from the bed.

"What's happening?" Lisbon asked trying to get back to the bed.

"He's upset, and his heart is having a reaction to the pills that he took."

"What? They said he was fine, I just I don't understand. They said that he was fine and that everything was going to be okay."

"Something is upsetting him, he needs to keep calm. Just let them do their job and then you can go back in." she told her as she planted her firmly in a chair right outside Jane's room.

Teresa Lisbon was lost. She needed to call in to work, she needed to go and get the girl from the cafeteria. More importantly she needed for Patrick Jane to be okay. She absentmindedly pull on her necklace and began to say a silent prayer.

*Sarah*

Charlotte Jane's head hurt. The further she got away from her captivity the more her head hurt. It wasn't like all the times were bad where she was. There was plenty of times that could bring a smile to her face if the man that she was sharing her time with wasn't a complete sociopath. Everything was getting jumbled in her mind and that wasn't good. How was she going to tell her father anything if she couldn't remember the facts? Everything was better when she was with him; she needed to be near him. She jumped from the seat that she had been sitting in and didn't care anymore she had to get to him.

"Charlotte." Lisbon called which startled her. She hadn't been called that name in so long. She only heard it in her head. It felt good to hear someone acknowledge her as who she truly was.

"Is everything alright?" she asked the agent. She looked bit off.

"Come with me. Your father needs you." Teresa decided that this was what Jane needed. He was going crazy because he thought he was losing grips on reality. It was time she got a piece of his life back. She turned her back on Charlotte and walked back towards Jane's room, she could hear the gentle footsteps behind her.

Charlotte hadn't been so scared in her life. It was easy the first time she was in the room, he wasn't quite sure if it was her or not she knew that. This time though, this time he was going to be fully alert and their eyes would meet. Would he be able to tell what had happened to her? Would he want her after that? Was she still his princess? Her head was swimming with tons of thoughts and insecurities. All of a sudden she heard a ringing, a cellphone she didn't realize she had. She stopped in the hallway; she looked up and noticed that Agent Lisbon kept walking down the hall. With shaky hands she picked up.

"Hello." She whimpered.\

"What's rule number one?" the voice asked and then she heard the ringing of bells.

"My name is Sarah." She replied in a trance like state.

"Very good, and where are you Sarah?" he asked.

"In a hospital, I am in a hospital in Sacramento."

"Are you hurt?" he asked almost panicked. He almost broke his concentration because he was truly worried about her.

"No, Patrick Jane tried to kill himself last night." She said with a giggle.

"Oh how sad and he wasn't successful I presume?"

"No he's still alive." She replied again in that monotone voice.

"Oh that's so very sad, do you know what you must do?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." He asked

"I'm going to kill Patrick Jane." She stated still under his trance.

"Very well my love. Call me when it's done." He smiled and rung the bell two more times.

Sarah Jones shook her head violently. Thoughts of kites and tricycles were clouding her mind. She had her assignment she knew what she must do. She reached behind her back and got the knife that she had been hiding and gently pushed it up the sleeve of her jacket.

"Are you okay?" Teresa Lisbon asked as she finally turned around to see what was keeping the girl.

"Just a little nervous I guess." She looked away shyly.

"It's going to be fine. He needs you, and I'll be right there the whole time." She smiled down at the girl.

"Okay, I'm ready now." She smiled at the agent and picked up the pace to walk beside her. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she thought about how her blade would feel sliding into her creamy white flesh.

A/N: Boom I know that it has been a while but I hope the wait was worth it. I bet you have so many questions now. Well she's under his influence of course. What will happen next? LOL I don't know, you'll have to wait to find out.


End file.
